


Having a Lazy Day

by Avasti



Series: Prompt Fill - For Fun! [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Cole Anderson, Mentioned Hank Anderson, Prompt Fill, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/pseuds/Avasti
Summary: Prompt fill number 5!Connor and Markus (married) are having a lazy day at home, reading a book given to them by Hank. Connor starts thinking about Hank and the book he gave them and a little note he left for Cole. A little sad, I think((BOOK IS: Birdwing, by Rafe Martin))
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Prompt Fill - For Fun! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Having a Lazy Day

_ “”Yes, that is enough to buy us cheese and bread for a hundred years,” Ardwin said. “Come! There is a merry old inn I know where we can drink good ale and eat good toast to our heart’s content.” _

_ “Ale? Toast?” repeated Alene, mystified. _

_ “Follow me, king’s daughter,” said Ardwin. “And you will see.”” _

Connor lets out a small huff of laughter and shifts on Markus’ chest, “Why’d you stop?”

Markus sets the book aside after marking their page, “Because I want a snack. And don’t you go telling me that I don’t  _ need  _ one. I want one. That’s enough.”

Connor moves off his husband’s chest, and watches him stretch, then climb out of bed. “Get me something too?” 

Markus makes a vague noise of agreement and pads barefoot into the kitchen. Connor pulls the book nearer, running his fingers over the worn pages of the novel Hank lent them. It was one of Hank’s favorite tales as a teen and later became Cole’s favorite story. Hank has two copies, the original, and the one he read with Cole.

Connor flicks to the front of the book where, in Hank’s surprisingly pretty writing reads,

_ Cole _

_ I hope you love this book as much as I do, and eventually read it to your children. It taught me strength and compassion and perseverance.  _

_ Love, Dad _

Connor puts it back in the spot Markus set it down. He could never say he would replace Cole, but maybe he can be a salve. Hank mentioned adopting Connor officially, but since laws about that aren’t yet in place, and Connor is officially an adult, it likely isn’t possible. Connor wishes Cole were alive. He likes to think they’d be friends. He hopes they’d be friends. He wonders how different Hank would be. How close he and Connor would have grown if Hank was well.

He looks up when Markus enters the room with various blue items. He sets the plate down on the bed, “Courtesy of Elijah Kamski. Says he’s working on giving Androids fully operational digestive tracts, but these are new Thirium snacks.” he shrugs and props himself back on the pillow, opening his arms for Connor the clingy octopus, and resting the snack tray on his back.

“Back to the story?”

“Yes please.”

Markus gently nudges Connor, “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, just got to thinking.”

“Mmm, dangerous business.”

Connor smiles against Markus’ chest, he’s opening up the potential for conversation without probing. This is one conversation he isn’t ready to have, “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

Markus grunts and opens the book again, “Okay… where were we…”


End file.
